1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the technical field of display, and especially to a method of repairing a display panel and a display panel obtained by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, during manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, there is a large probability that a Data Open (DO) region or a opened part may be generated in data lines within an existing array substrate structure of a LCD due to influences from uneven surface of the substrate, processes such as heat treatment, etching or the like, and narrow widths of the data lines. When a data line is opened, a signal cannot be transferred to corresponding pixel region, and therefore the LCD panel cannot function properly.
If an opened data line is detected before assembling the liquid crystal display panel, the opened data line may be repaired through a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. In practical operation, however, there is a large probability that the opened data lines are left undetected. Therefore, the opened data lines are detected after assembling an array substrate and an opposite substrate of the LCD panel in most cases. In such a case, the existing repairing method utilizing the CVD process is no longer applicable.
In order to solve the issue that an opened data line is detected after assembling the LCD panel, a current repairing method comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, forming a repairing line 130 at a peripheral region of an array substrate 10, using a high temperature of a laser beam passing through a underlying substrate 101 of the array substrate 10 to fuse a crossed overlapped region 110 between an opened data line 103 and the repairing line 130 so as to weld the opened data line 103 and the repairing line 130 together, such that a conduction path (as shown in a direction of current indicated by the arrow in FIG. 1) is formed by the opened data line 101 and the repairing line 130, and the Data Open issue is solved.
Since a size of an LCD panel is being gradually increased, and a corresponding longer repairing line needs to be provided on the array substrate, and the resistance and the capacitance of the repairing line are also gradually increased. Therefore, after the path is formed through welding the opened data line and the repairing line together, an attenuation effect on the signal transmitted through the data line caused by the resistance and the capacitance of the repairing line is enhanced, thereby adversely affecting display performance of the repaired LCD panel. Furthermore, repairing the data lines is limited by the number of the repairing lines which can be provided on the array substrate. Still further, production cost will be increased due to increased number of repairing lines, which also has disadvantages in narrow bezel design of LCD panels.